In Your Loving Arms
by Lana Doll Rei
Summary: When the entire world is asleep except for you and your baby your heart swells in the most incredible of ways. This is Sasuke Uchiha, the renowned survivor of the Uchiha clan, defeated the shinobi goddess Kaguya, and father to beloved one-month old Sarada.


When the entire world is asleep except for you and your baby your heart swells in the most incredible of ways.

Sasuke Uchiha, the former rogue ninja whose goal was to avenge his clan after its downfall, has become father to a delicate, precious child named Sarada.

They are living in a house up the hills where it used to be Sasuke's hideout. The quiet noise around the place makes breathing impossible not to hear but the real thing that keeps him awake in the middle of the night is the tiny finger playing with his large ones. Being close to his baby daughter is beyond the understanding he has with Sakura and because she is a new treasure for him to love he gives her his affection even all through late hours. Appropriately enough, Sasuke's scent, voice, or warmth alone fascinates his _princess_ , and her smile tells him that she brings him happiness.

Their contact had seemingly tired Sarada as she lets out a soft cry and startled Sasuke. He gently pats her side to ease whatever discomfort she feels but he notices now and then that she starts crying after being played with, fed, or changed. They've been up for a while so she must be cranky, Sasuke thought. Being a father still confuses him contrary to his expectation.

Sakura feels disoriented from her sleep but knowing his wife he doesn't want to get her worried just for a little fuss – if 'little' is the right word to describe his dilemma – which is Sarada switching moods or getting hungry.

He remembers how the Seventh Hokage, Naruto (whom Sasuke still doesn't refer to as his best friend), went through the same horror. When his first child had tummy troubles, Naruto had to get Sakura one night in their house to attend to his son's inconsolable whimpers. Sasuke had been there too in case his wife needed support, and thankfully he had come because it was Naruto who freaked out the most.

Naruto told him how his son had never done crying for two hours and that Hinata sought for nursing instead of taking their baby to the hospital. She was anxious they might learn he was sort of sick so they entrusted Sakura to do the check up. Turned out, Naruto's son was found a possible cause of abdominal pain, and he only had to fart and he was okay.

The first few months of life aren't easy for babies, Sakura explained to him. If Sasuke's wife had not been a medic nin he probably had panicked like Naruto did. Sasuke admitted that he have more things to learn from Sakura besides cooking.

Such as calming this little Uchiha here.

Her crying gets louder despite hushes from her father. Even though she arrived four weeks ago Sarada will always be a totally different concept to Sasuke, someone unimaginable for his old self. Her transition coming from womb to world, as Sakura had put it, wouldn't be easy and everything she will do from infant to adulthood stays a wonderment to him. But at this moment he just wants to understand the foreign language that suddenly separated him from his child.

On every occasion Sasuke witnessed Sarada cry, Sakura would carry her in her arms close to her chest. He asked her if she's spoiling their daughter by holding her so much and his wife cheerfully answered that Sarada likes listening to her heart beat. Eventually, she stopped sobbing. Likely wrapping your child into your arms would calm her down pretty quickly, Sasuke mused.

But having only one arm is problematic.

Sasuke moved past Sarada's head and begins humming. He pats her side once more to let her know that he hasn't left. She stirred to where Sasuke's at, as if following his muffled voice, and then succeeds in finding his right arm where he cuddled her before. She's still cranky but her cries have paused.

He watched as Sarada stares at him with the same black eyes he has.

Sasuke doesn't move until his daughter cracked a voiceless laugh.

Did he actually see that?

Sasuke blinked in astonishment. Whenever Sarada does something he can't comprehend something inside of him will twitch, and it's always because of Sarada that his emotions are playing with him.

He attempts to sit up when she begins to cry again.

This time Sakura had to wake to check on them and she looks up at Sasuke who's equally tired as their daughter has been.

She puts a comforting hand on his face.

She cradles Sarada and rocked her to sleep, but she hasn't stopped from sobbing yet again. Sasuke stands beside them and he appears to be what Sakura can call _singing_.

He lulls Sarada's cries somehow, because the little Uchiha returns to staring back at Sasuke and cracking that voiceless laugh. Sakura smiles at the scene before her, realizing that their daughter is very fond of her father. Now that she can make out Sasuke's face she'll certainly be looking for him more than ever.

Sakura shares Sarada with Sasuke and she's locked into both of her parents' arms. No other shinobi family spoils their child as much as the Uchiha family does. Because, Sasuke tells himself, this kind of emotional bond is like no any other kind of love.

"You can sleep now, baby princess," Sakura whispers into Sarada's ear. "Your Mama and Papa are here to protect you."

"Good night, my loveliest." And Sasuke kisses her in the forehead, not ceasing the lullaby reminiscent of her mother's heartbeat. 

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog Rover won't bark,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

* * *

For **lolitathegoddessorca860**

I hope you liked Sasuke the way he is. Two arms, one arm, or no arm at all, the basis of being a father, is love.

Good night, everyone.


End file.
